Daughter of Apollo
by ChatNoir1998
Summary: After Percy's deal with Zeus, teenagers all over the country were claimed, all being over 15. Ara Song, Daughter of Apollo is less then pleased with her godly parent.
1. Daughter of Apollo

Chapter One

I look around the cabin and sigh slightly. Will looks at me.  
>"You okay sis?" He asks, flopping onto the nearest bed, probably his. I shrug. He chuckles slightly. "Lot to take in huh?"<br>"I'll say. Which bed is mine?" I ask cautiously. He points to a bare bunk on the right side of the cabin. It seems plain compared to the others. Most have posters of movies, family photos. I set my bags onto my bunk and turn to Will.  
>"So, what now?" I ask curiously. He grins broadly and stands up.<br>"Change into your camp shirt and meet me out side. Bathroom is through there." He chucks me a bright orange t- shirt and nods to a door on the far side of the cabin, and disappears through the front door.  
>I sigh. I unzip my bag and take out a photo.<br>Its a picture of me and my mom. I am sitting on her lap reading a book. She is braiding my hair down my back. I was 7 at the time.  
>Its one of the last pictures I have of her before she got sick. She got sick a few months after my ninth birthday. There was a tumor in her brain. Until the end she was delirious, saying that my father would save her.<br>Only now I understand, that maybe she wasn't delirious. My father being Apollo and everything.  
>I sigh and lay the picture on the bed and walk to the bathroom.<br>The lights turn on automatically and I jump, seeing my reflection. I look pale and haggard. There is a gash on my cheek from the thorns in the woods. I groan as look at my hair, knotted and full of woodland objects. I look like a wood nymph... Actually I probably don't. I pick the twigs and leaves out of my hair, combing my fingers through it.  
>It smooths out a little, but I give up and pull it into a messy pony tail.<br>I walk out to meet Will.


	2. The Oracle Summons

Chapter Two

"And this is the Big House!" Will announces. running towards it comically. I chuckle. As bad as a mood I'm always in, Will's good humour is quite infectious.  
>I jog to keep up with him. When I catch up to him, he opens the door and walks into the house. I follow him in.<br>The centaur I met earlier, Chiron, is standing in the middle of the room talking seriously to a boy with black hair.  
>"Ah, Ara! How are you settling in?" He asks kindly. I shrug.<br>"Good I guess." I'm distracted. The black haired kid was still staring at me. "And you are?"  
>"Sorry," He smiles. "I'm Percy."<br>"And you're staring at me because?" I fold my arms. His smile vanishes.  
>"I think I dreamt about you," he says, turning to Chiron.<br>Chiron frowns at Percy.  
>"You think it meant something important?" He asks seriously. Percy shrugs.<br>"Chiron?" Someone yells. A girl runs down the stairs.  
>She has long blonde hair and grey eyes. She's taller then I am, but not by much.<br>"Annabeth, what is it?" He asks concerned. She shakes her head.  
>"I don't know, Rachel started like, trembling and froze. She's just staring into to space,asking for a girl named Song!" Annabeth exclaims. I cock my eyebrow as Chiron and Will turn to me.<br>"What?" I demand.  
>"Ara Song, I think you have been summoned." Says Chiron. I stare blankly and he sighs. "The Oracle. No time to explain, Percy, Annabeth, show Ara to Rachel."<p>

***I'm sorry the chapters have been so short. Its either this or reeeally incredibly long chapters. They will get to more normal lengths soon! xo* **


	3. Daddy Dearest Calling

Chapter Three

"So... who is this Rachel person?" I ask curiously.  
>Annabeth snorts. Percy glares at Annabeth. He turns to me.<br>"She was chosen as The Oracle by the spirit of Delphi." He says like its no big deal. Which I guess here, it isn't. I nod slightly and he chuckles.  
>We reach the top of the stairs. Anna beth opens the door and Percy steps aside.<br>"You aren't coming?" I ask, suddenly afraid. Percy shakes head and rubs my arm comfortingly.  
>"Don't worry. It isn't as creepy as it used to be. At least Rachel is easy on the eyes- I mean, Annabeth, wait!" He calls as Annabeth storms down the stairs. "Damn..."<br>"What was that?" I ask, buying time. He smirks at me.  
>"No stalling Song, get in there." He literally shoves me- lightly- into the room and closes the door.<br>"H- hello?" I stammer nervously.  
>The room is obviously a redecorated is two easels up against the wall, possibly a third behind the bed. The walls are covered in paintings and posters. On one of the easels, there is a cage. It looks unfinshed.<br>"Song?" An eerily calm voice asks. I look around and behind me, a girl with red hair is staring at me.  
>"Actually, my names Ara. But my last name is Song," I offer. She doesn't blink. "Are you Rachel?"<br>"I took use of Rachel for this use. I hope she won't be mad." The words sound casual, but the voice is still monotone.  
>"Oh, Percy said that Rachel was an Oracle. Are you Delphi?" I ask meekly.<br>"No. I am a... close friend of Delphi's." She says in the same eerie tone.  
>"So if you aren't Rachel, and you aren't Delphi... Who are you exactly?" I ask slightly afraid.<br>"I am Apollo, God of the sun. And healing and music and stuff. Altough, you can call me dad." Rachel/Apollo says, sounding almost smug. I cross my arms.  
>"And?" I ask noncholantly. No reaction from Rachel.<br>"Thats not usually the reaction. Huh, usually crying is involved." She says. I scoff.  
>"How old are they usually? You've never been around for me. You may be my biological father, but you aren't my dad. You haven't earned that right." I say. I'mholdingback what I really want to say. Where was he when my mom was sick? Why couldn't he, the God of Healing save my mom.<br>"The reason," she says after a long pause. "I wanted to talk to you is I need your help. My twin sister, your aunt, Artemis has been taken. We are predicting a rise up within the Gods. Altough Hades denies it, he's the prime suspect. I need you, and some other kids to help find her."  
>"Artemis... she's the God of the moon right?" I ask. Rachel nods. "Alright, but what can I do? I can't do anything except play piano decently..."<br>"Ara, please, you are the only one I trust for this." The monotone voice says.  
>"Fine. What do I do?" I ask nervously. Rachel shrugs.<br>"I don't know, ask Chiron. See ya kid." A pause, like he's thinking. "By the way, you're pretty badass at piano."  
>Rachel's eyes close and she falls forward. I catch her.<br>"Percy!"


End file.
